


Golden Slumbers by Measuringlife [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Golden Slumbers by Measuringlife





	Golden Slumbers by Measuringlife [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Slumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333940) by Measuringlife. 



> originally posed in 2010
> 
>  
> 
> _Sufin family fluff._

  **Title** : Golden Slumbers

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character/Pairing** : SuFin + Sealand

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sufin family fluff. This can be considered the other side of the coin to [with the sun in your eyes](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/534093.html).

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/575175.html)

 **Length** 0:03:57

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Golden%20Slumbers%20Kiss%20Your%20Eyes%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3)

 


End file.
